Cyclonis's Birthday
by PowerfullyIntense
Summary: I've posted this story before but I wrote it a while ago and as I was re-reading it I noticed several flaws and spelling mistakes so I deleted it and decided to give it a bit of a revamp and improve upon it, enjoy. TheSilenceAreComing.


**I've posted this story before but I wrote it a while ago and as I was re-reading it I noticed several flaws and spelling mistakes so I decided to give it a bit of a revamp and improve upon it, enjoy.  
**_**TheSilenceAreComing.**_

Cyclonis surveyed the table in front of her, it was her birthday and she had been looking forward to it all week because for once she got to calm down and not be an evil megalomaniacal Empress and she could just be herself.  
She was sitting at the head of a long rectangle table, all her commanders and few friends were here, talking eating and enjoying themselves and she started to smile when suddenly the large double doors to her great hall were thrown open and crashed against the wall shaking all the dust from the beams and woodwork and once it had cleared there stood the Storm Hawks, weapons blazing, they rushed forward and her Talons surged towards them and needless to say Master Cyclonis was not a happy chappy.

Food flew by her head, and the amethyst eyed woman ducked to avoid being hit in the side of the face with a slice of chicken as she picked miserably at her plate, crystal energy was being thrown haphazardly around the room, as well as most of the food, sighing, her head in her hand she continued to pick doggedly at the food still on her plate, in fact she was almost finished when a stray crystal bolt hit the Sky Knight in the chest and he was thrown backwards on to the table and slid its entire length only to find his head now where Cyclonis's plate should have been because now it was in her lap, Aerrow opened his eyes to find himself looking into the blazing amethyst purple ones of the Master and they were not happy.

Cyclonis was now fed up with this little distraction and had only allowed it because it gave her Talons amusement and exercise but now with a lap full of food and a semi conscious red head where her plate had been, she was fed up and slammed her hands down on either side of Aerrow's head, while screaming,

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, Aerrow rolled off the table brushing bits of food off his clothes and quickly ducked behind Cyclonis's chair and the talon commanders ran to their chairs so fast you could swear they didn't move and had just teleported to their seats

"Why is it that you Storm Hawks always have to ruin everything I plan?! Any plan or event I host you always have to show up and ruin everything!" the young woman screamed the last part  
"Now I am going to cut my cake and then leave the rest of you to clean this mess up while I enjoy a bottle of wine in my room!"

She clapped her hands and the waiters brought out an incredible cake, a beautiful creation with flowers and a dragon all on a chocolate covered base and at least a metre tall and utterly gorgeous. Cyclonis loved cake and always had at least four different types on hand in her kitchens in case the mood took her, she took the large cake knife from the waiters hand and placed the tip in the centre of the cake ready to cut.

Meanwhile Dark Ace was watching the Storm noticed Aerrow behind Cyclonis and then he noticed the look of mischievousness the boy was sporting then and how similar it was to his father's right before he did something he shouldn't and for whatever reason Ace decided and there not to interfere, because if the boy inherited his father's mischievousness then this was going to be interesting!

Cyclonis's knife cut through the cake, she had barely touched the bottom, when a hand grabbed her shoulder whirled her around, and she found her lips engaged by Aerrow's, she barely registered what was happening when his lips pulled away from hers

"C'mon guys let's go!" he yelled while gunning it for the doors  
And the Storm Hawks rushed out the doors, Cyclonis promptly fainted, and the commanders started swapping blackmail photos and videos, Dark Ace cleared his throat,

"So anyone going to help her" he said throwing a thumb in Cyclonis's direction, Ravess was leaning over the red and unconscious Empress fanning her with a napkin, all the guests leapt to action, some calling for water and others screaming she needed space and all the while Dark Ace and Snipe were on the floor pissing themselves.


End file.
